


and eve was weak

by venusrosy



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, Menstruation, Other, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Stephen King's Carrie References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Berndatte has been sent home from school after getting her first period in the locker room, and her religious extremist father, Frollo, doesn't take it well.
Kudos: 7





	and eve was weak

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Carrie or Hunchback of Notre Dame! Carrie belongs to Stephen King, HoND belongs to Victor Hugo/Disney! The song used is "Eve Was Weak" from Carrie: The Musical. It is owned by Lawrence D. Cohen, Dean Pitchford, and Michael Gore! 
> 
> The version I feel fits the song best is from the 1988 (when I'm gonna set this story) Broadway musical. It is performed by Betty Buckley (as Margaret), and Linzi Hateley (as Carrie):  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B2DyGjmDrQw
> 
> Okay, that's all done, now enjoy!

_God visited Eve with a curse_

_And that curse was the curse of blood_

Bernadette slowly walked home from school, her stomach sick and her heart pounding. Getting her period (a word she'd just learned, and kept repeating in her head) in front of all the girls was bad enough, but knowing what her father would do to her when he found out was even worse. Bernadette would certainly go through being slapped by Miss Esmeralda again then being locked in the closet and dragged across the room. She felt shameful and sinful, the curse of blood came upon her. She was a whore, and her father would let her know. He always did. That's why he did the things he did. He'd tried to slap it out of her, scream it out of her, even try and fuck it out of her. To him, all sex was sinful except when it was meant to "purify" her. 

_Pray or he will burn_ _you_

The Frollo household appeared and she gulped. The door was open with the screen door shut, a tell-tale sign her father was home. Bernadette's legs shook like jelly and she sweated underneath her layers. Despite them being all white, they were heavy and bulky and she hated them. Frollo dressed her like the angel he wanted to force her to be.

"Papa?" Bernadette called softly as she entered the house, her heart pounding so fast it might take flight.

"You're a woman now," he said darkly, emerging from the kitchen. Bernadette spotted his bible in his hand.

_You're a woman now!_

_Pray to heaven for your wicked soul!_

"Papa...I didn't know! They laughed and threw things and I was so scared!"

"You sinned."

_The raven was called sin_

"I didn't do anything wr-"

Bernadette was cut off by his bible slapping her across the face, hard. She screamed, only for her cheeks to be grasped hard and her face roughly pulled so she was practically touching noses with her father.

"You whore of Babylon! Go to your closet and pray!" Frollo yelled, throwing Bernadette back towards the looming door by the kitchen.

"No!" Bernadette screamed, scrambling up and away, but he grabbed her ankles and she fell down, a searing pain making it's way into her whole body.

_Please don't hurt me!_

"You wicked, sinful girl! Go to the closet! Go and repent!"

"Stop it! Please!"

Bernadette felt her hair roughly grabbed as she was yanked from the floor. She kicked and screamed and cried as he dragged her to the closet, the door already wide open and waiting for her.

_Father don't forsake her_

_Father take her_

"You fuck!" Bernadette screamed, using the dreaded "eff" word she heard all the girls at school say and her heart grew even more terrified. That was a naughty word. She would surely be punished even more severely for that.

She screamed one final time before the door was slammed shut, and she was alone with the divine God, the God who hated her for what she was. The God that made her life the hell it was. Because Eve was weak, and foolish, and Bernadette was no better.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil edit : let me know if you want to see some more Carrie the Musical songs with Bernadette! I enjoyed writing this one a lot and would love to make more if you wanted to see more! Also tell me the song you want done as well!


End file.
